hotrodfandomcom-20200214-history
List of off-roading organizations
The following is a list of organizations involved with Off-roading: Multi-national * United Four Wheel Drive Associations (UFWDA) * International 4-Wheel Drive Trainers' Associations (I4WDTA) National Australia * Australian National Four Wheel Drive Council (ANFWDC) New Zealand * New Zealand Four Wheel Drive Association (NZFWDA) South Africa * Association of All Wheel Drive Clubs of Southern Africa (AAWDCSA) United States * Blue Ribbon Coalition * Tread Lightly Vietnam * Off Road Vietnam U.S. Regional * American Sand Association (ASA) * East Coast 4 Wheel Drive Association (EC4WDA) * Great Lakes Four Wheel Drive Association (GLFWDA) * Middle Atlantic Four Wheel Drive Association (MAFWDA) * Midwest 4 Wheel Drive Association (MW4WDA) * Northeast Association of 4WD Clubs (NEA4WDC) * Pacific Northwest 4 Wheel Drive Association (PNW) * Southern Four Wheel Drive Association (SFWDA) * Southwest Four Wheel Drive Association (SWFWDA) U.S. State * Arizona State Association of 4 Wheel Drive Clubs * California Association of 4 Wheel Drive Clubs * Colorado Association of 4 Wheel Drive Clubs (CoA4WDCi) * Colorado Off Highway Vehicle Coalition (COHVCO) * Florida Four Wheel Drive Association (FL4WDA) * Idaho State 4x4 Association * Illinois 4 Wheel Drive Association (ILFWDA) * Indiana 4 Wheel Drive Association (IFWDA) * Michigan ATV Association (MATVA) * Minnesota 4 Wheel Drive Association (MN4WDA) * Montana 4x4 Association (M4X4A) * Nevada United Four Wheelers Association (NUFWA) * New Mexico Off Highway Vehicle Alliance (NMOHVA) * Oklahoma Four Wheel Drive Association (OKFWDA) * Oregon Off-Highway Vehicle Association (OOHVA) * Pacific Northwest Riders (PNWR) * Pennsylvania & Tri-State Area - Slightly-Off Roaders - Free Club * Texas Motorized Trails Coalition (TMTC) * Utah 4-Wheel Drive Association (U4WDA) * Virginia Four Wheel Drive Associaton (VAFWDA) * Wisconsin Off-Highway Vehicle Association (WOHVA) City or Park Specific * Hollister Hills Off Road Association Vehicle Specific * All-Terrain Vehicle Association (ATVA) * Club Land Rover Ireland (CLRI) * Liberty Owners Special Team (L.O.S.T.) * North American XJ Association (NAXJA) * Toyota Land Cruiser Association (TLCA) * Toyota Trail Riders (TTR) * The Association of Land Rover Clubs (ALRC) * Southern California Club Xterra (SCCX) * Zuwharrie (ZU) * Xterra Owners Club(XOC) * All-Terrain Vehicle Association of Minnesota (ATVAM) Competitive Cross country * Best In The Desert Racing Association * CORR * Dakar Rally * District 37 - Offroad * SCORE International Off-Road Racing * SODA (series) (defunct) * Southern Nevada Off Road Enthusiasts (SNORE) * World Off Road Championship Series (WORCS) * Valley Off Road Racing Association (VORRA) * Mojave Desert Racing (MDR) / MDR Superstition Series (Formerly FUD Series) (Both run by MDR Productions) * Mojave Off-Road Racing Enthusiasts (M.O.R.E.) * Macmillan 4x4 UK Challenge (Mac 4x4) Mud racing * Australian 4WD Mud Racing Association * National Mud Racing Organization (NMRO) Rock crawling * American Rock Crawling Association (ARCA) (Defunct became RCAA and then UROC) * Eastern Rock Crawling Championships (EROCC) (Defunct became UROC Extreme East then UROC Pro Atlantic) * North Eastern Rock Crawling Championships (NEUROC) (Defunct became part of UROC Pro Atlantic) * Rockport Rockcrawl Championship (RROCK) * United Rock Crawling & Off-road Challenge (UROC) * World Extreme Rock Crawling Championship Series (W.E. Rock) * World Extreme Rock Crawling Championship Series Australia * Xtreme Rock Racing (XRRA) Sand Dragging * American Sand Drag Assoicaiton (ASDA) Category:Off-road races